The Bracelet
by ArwenTurner
Summary: Yes, my first HHr Shipper. Be kind! --Ninth and Final Chapter added 13 July. I think It's finally finished...--
1. A winner

**The Bracelet  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
_A/N: Yes, it's an H/Hr shipper. And my first, would you believe it. Please, constructive criticism. And Yes, I don't own any of the characters or places. If I DID, would I be writing fanfics for free? Hahahaha......[insane giggling]_  
  
It was a warm afternoon in October, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were to be found in potions, the only place where it always seemed cold, even on days like this. Harry was almost asleep, but still alert....he didn't want to get in Snape's bad books again, not so soon into term. Potions was deadly dull. And today was one of the dullest days imaginable. At least when they were doing practical work, they had something remotely interesting to do and they were on their feet, despite Snape criticising your potion, or Malfoy spilling something in it to make it emit green gasses and a high pitched squeal (last Thursday). But written work, lectures from equally boring Snape...Harry just couldn't handle it sometimes. He stared at the back of Hermione's head in awe most of the time, as she was always frantically scribbling down notes. Actually, once he had become used to that fact, he just stared at the back of Hermione's head in potions.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daze when Ron nudged him and stood up. Snape had dismissed the class. Shoving his books into his bag, he and Ron walked out, and were joined by Hermione at the door.  
  
"I'm glad I managed to get all that down. My hand is aching now!" Hermione commented, rubbing said hand.   
  
"I honestly don't know why you bother Hermione." Ron muttered, to himself. "Hey Harry, watch up." He added, noticing Malfoy, who was stood in their path, sneering, as usual, at Harry.  
  
"Oh look. My three favourite people." Malfoy smirked, with a laugh from Crabbe and Goyle, his two surly cronies. "Potter. Ready to be beaten tomorrow night?"  
  
For tomorrow night was the first quidditch match of the term. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
  
"I'm ready to watch you get beaten with those bludgers. Fred and George are the best beaters in the school." Harry replied, shoving past Malfoy, with a glowering Hermione and Ron in tow.  
  
He had been preparing for this match. Oliver Wood had called for practices three times a week, and last week it had been four times, and outside that, Harry had been getting in an extra hour or so in the evenings and weekends, getting Hermione to cast spells on oranges to act as the snitch, when the quidditch balls were being used by Slytherin. She had managed to teach a complaining Ron how to do it, only just sufficiently enough, so she had more time to do her homework. Harry didn't know why, but he missed her somewhat, when it was Ron, shouting at the orange when all it did was float for a second then drop to the ground. Not only because she charmed the orange better, but just her presence seemed to inspire him. He shook these thoughts to the back of his head though. "You're being silly" He told himself. "Ron inspires you too...he's even on the team. And he's your other best mate....And all this 'Missing Hermione' stuff...where has that come from? She's only up in the Common room..."  
  
------------  
  
The next morning, Harry joined Hermione and Ron at the breakfast table. "Morning Harry!" Hermione smiled, causing Harry to grin back, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Morning guys," he answered, and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"We're in luck Harry!" Ron started. "One of the Slytherin chasers has broken an ankle and can't play. They've had to call in a substitute, who's even worse! We're going to win for sure!"  
  
Harry, although delighted by this news, was still a little nervous. The nerves were still there as they made their way to the quidditch pitch, and he waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who went to the stands.   
  
After he got changed, and after the usual pep-talk from Wood, they made their way onto the pitch. He could hear Gryffindor yelling encouragement, amongst Slytherin booing them loudly.  
  
The match didn't go as well as planned. Although Fred made a splendid hit at Malfoy with a bludger, as promised by Harry, Malfoy ducked at the last second, and the bludger shot straight by him. Not long into the game, Slytherin were ahead by 20 points. Harry began to loose a little faith, and was slowly circling the field, ten feet above the other players, when he saw a gold glimmer in the corner of his eye. The Snitch! He shot after it, but he soon noticed a bludger, headed straight for his nose, and so had to re-position himself, and the distance between him and the snitch grew. Malfoy had spotted Harry, and was speeding up the pitch to meet him. Harry couldn't let Malfoy get it, he couldn't. He sped after it, thankful to George, who had sent another bludger to Malfoy, knocking him off course. As he sped over a crowd of cheering Gryffindors, he caught sight of Hermione, cheering wildly. Something warm rose within him, and made him smile. He noticed he had sped up and that the snitch was within his reach. He caught it and circled down to the ground, where his fellow Gryffindors rushed over, cheering and hugging him. He had caught it! Gryffindor had won the game!  
  
After the match, Harry stayed behind in the changing rooms for a while, after the others had left. He just sat, smiling to himself. He didn't feel like moving. But he got up. Fred and George had planned a victory party in the common room, and he wanted to show face. 


	2. New Feelings

**The Bracelet  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
_A/N: Handy hint....read chapter one first....._  
  
Harry emerged form the portrait hole to be met with tumultuous cheering from his fellow Gryffindors. There was a table with a large selection of sweets on it, along with many butterbeers, and the whole of Gryffindor appeared to be there. Harry grabbed a butterbeer and made his way over to Ron and Hermione, blushing slightly at the attention. He caught a glimpse of Hermione, who was grinning at him, and once again, he felt that funny feeling, like warmth spreading through him, though he wasn't aware he had been cold beforehand. He shrugged it off, ignoring, and sat down chatting to Ron.  
  
An hour or so later, the party had died, and most people had scattered to the dorms, with the exception of a few second years who were doing homework at a table, and Ginny who was reading in a corner. Hermione said goodnight and trotted off towards the girl's dorms, shortly followed by Ginny.  
  
"What's that look for?" Ron asked.  
  
"What look?"   
  
"You're off in a daydream. You've been doing it all day."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm just happy we won, and tired too. I'm going to bed, you coming up?"  
  
Ron followed Harry to the dormitory, and half an hour later all Harry could hear was Ron's gentle snoring. He couldn't sleep though; he kept seeing Hermione's smiling face. He was glad he had won, and suddenly felt it was all for her. He wouldn't have wanted to disappoint her if he had lost, after all the help she had given him in training. It made him sad just to imagine her face, disappointed in him, if Slytherin had won. But he focused on the smiling Hermione, the Hermione who trusted her faith in him and who loved him because he had won. "Loves me because I won? Did I just think that?" He asked himself, before slowly drifting off.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry woke to realise he was the only one left in his dorm. He was happy, fresh from a dream he couldn't quite remember, but knew it was a happy one. Perhaps he had seen Draco being tortured, or perhaps he was dreaming about his mother. He seemed to remember a girl smiling at him in the dream, but she was blurred in memory.  
  
Harry yawned, smiling as he opened his trunk to get clothes for that day. It was a Sunday. As he was rooting around for a clean pair of socks, his hand found a small box, wrapped in brown paper. Instantly, his heart dropped. For, inside that box was a delicate silver bracelet, which he had bought for Hermione's birthday, (Which had been in September), from a muggle shop in London, at the end of the summer holidays. The reason it was in this box and not on Hermione's wrist was because he had chickened out, scared that she would think it was a bit to extravagant for a friend to buy, and he had pictured Ron, partly in awe and partly confused. He didn't want anyone to think anything, because, he didn't like Hermione that way. She was just a friend. Harry shook his head, he didn't know who he was trying to convince. He had ended up giving Hermione a box of every flavour beans and a purple notebook with a picture of a silver star on it, also from a muggle shop. Not quite as special as the bracelet, but it was less suspicious. It saddened Harry that he still owned the bracelet. He still questioned why he had bought it, but he had imagined Hermione being so pleased with it, and he had bought it for her. But that was most likely just because he had not seen her all summer and was missing his friend.  
  
Sighing, he carefully placed the box back in its place, under an old t-shirt, and quickly got dressed. He walked down to the common room, all the happiness from his dream replaced with a rather unpleasant feeling he couldn't quite place. A strange mix of longing, embarrassment, regret, confusion....he didn't know why. It was only a bracelet.  
  
He walked past Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in the common room, and walked out into the grounds. It was sunny, but slightly cold, but Harry didn't care. He walked over towards the lake and sat with his back leaning on a tree, and stared into the water, deep in thought. Why did he keep thinking about Hermione? He didn't like her like that...did he? How was he to know? No matter what it was, it was driving him mad. He looked over at the grounds, some other students had also chosen to sit outside, and were scattered on the grass. He noticed Hermione and Ron walking down and finding a place in the grass. He didn't feel like talking to either of them. He moved round the tree and re-positioned himself a bit further round, to ensure that his friends didn't see him. He watched them for a while, Hermione laughing at something Ron had said, and then burying her nose in a book while Ron watched her. He felt a slight pang of jealousy towards Ron, and as he watched Hermione, not doing anything special, just being Hermione, with her nose in a book, he felt a pang in his heart, and a solitary tear trailed down his cheek and landed on his knees, which were hunched up against his chest. It was shortly followed by a few more, until Harry wiped his eyes and rubbed his face, with a quick glance to make sure no one had seen him. 


	3. Just Friends

**The Bracelet  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
It had been a few weeks after the incident by the lake, and Harry, trying not to think about Hermione, dived into his schoolwork. If he wasn't playing quidditch, he was doing homework in the common room, and shouting irritably at anyone who tried to talk to him. Especially Ron, who was with him now.  
  
"Come ON Harry. I don't know what's go into you. Don't tell me Hermione's ways have rubbed off on you too." Harry flinched, momentarily, at the mention of her name. "All you seem to do now is work, except when we're playing quidditch. You're not eating either. Come down to dinner."  
  
"No Ron. I'm not hungry." Harry snapped. "Just go on ahead. I need to finish this essay."  
  
"But..." Ron protested, but Harry just turned his seat away from him. "Oh I give up. You know where I am if you want to join me." Ron sighed, and made his way through the portrait hole.  
  
All the teachers, even Snape, had noticed a sudden upsurge in the amount of work Harry was doing. He was beginning to overtake Hermione in her frantic note-copying in some classes. McGonnagall cornered him after one particular transfiguration lesson about the 6ft of parchment he had just handed in.  
  
"I only asked you to do 3ft Potter. This is all good work, surprisingly, but a lot of it is regurgitating what you have already written. You've been awfully quiet in classes, Harry. Don't look at me like that. I notice. You hardly say a word to Mr Weasley and Miss Granger anymore. Is something the matter? Have you three had an argument?"  
  
"No, Professor. I, um, I just really liked the topic of this piece of homework and enjoyed writing about it."  
  
McGonnagall looked at Harry for a second.  
  
"Very well. If you're sure. Now you'd better go to lunch."  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry replied, but he had no intention of going to the Great Hall. His stomach had been filled with a horrible sickly feeling for weeks now, and he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. It had started to depress him, and, by what Ron said earlier, then McGonagall....people were starting to notice. But what was worse than all this, was that he didn't understand it. Well, he had come to some realisations, but didn't understand why this would affect him so. So what, he had a crush on Hermione, but it shouldn't make him feel like this, should it?  
  
Harry walked to the library, which was on the other side of the castle from the transfiguration class. He stopped in the doorway. Hermione was in there. Great. He considered walking back and going to the common room, but he couldn't avoid her forever, she'd notice. He walked in, as casually as he could manage, and said a quick hi to her, and began to browse the shelves. He wasn't looking for any book in particular, just looking. Partly for an excuse to stay in the same room as her, which was stupid, as she was one of his best friends. He was watching her, under the pretence of examining the spines of some books on the shelves. He loved the little things she did. He smiled, and blushed, as he realised. He didn't have a crush on Hermione. He loved her.   
  
As soon as the thought passed his head, it left quickly, and with a drop in his heart, he realised he could never tell her. Of course she wasn't interested in him like that. She liked him as a friend, and a friend only. And if he somehow gained the courage to speak to her, it may ruin their friendship...she may be weird around him, and he'd have lost her as a friend. Sighing deeply, causing a first year to look curiously at him. He'd rather always be her friend and nothing more, than not have her as anything at all. Recomposing himself, he picked up a random book from the shelf and sat opposite his friend.  
  
"What's been up with you recently Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just schoolwork, and I've not been sleeping well."  
  
"You've not been eating either."  
  
"Just leave me alone. So what, I'm a bit depressed, I'm entitled to be."  
  
There was a silence between the two, both a little shocked at his outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I just..."  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
The two put their eyes back to their own books for a while. Hermione was reading a book with rare potion ingredients in it, obviously, Harry suspected, for the extra-hard potions homework Snape had set them this morning. She had a piece of parchment, and he could see that she had already taken down quite a lot of notes from it. He looked at his own book. "The Properties of Common Grass and 101 Very Useful Uses for It."  
  
"Come on, I said I'd meet Ron in the Great Hall, we'd better go and join him." Hermione said, getting to her feet, and tucking away her notes into a pocket in her robes. Her eyes landed on the book in front of Harry. "Grass?"  
  
"I, um, yeah...Just looking up for...um...practical jokes. Yeah, to, um, throw into Malfoy's potion as revenge." Harry stammered.  
  
Hermione just laughed and put her book back, and the two of them made their way to the Hall. He was feeling better now, yes; he can avoid this...thing. Friends is the best thing. They entered the Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table beside Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron said, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi."   
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged smiles. It was obvious they had both been worried about him. Harry didn't like this fuss, and it made him uncomfortable that they have probably been discussing him, in a caring way, of course, behind his back. Which was odd, seeing as how it had been a daily part of his life since coming to Hogwarts and learning about his past, but not from his best friends. He reached for a sandwich from the plates of food that had appeared before them, and tucked in. He didn't feel as sickly ill as he had felt recently, but that longing in the pit of his stomach remained.  
  
A few hours later, Ron and Hermione had said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny and were walking up to the dorm.  
  
"You seem to be in a better mood, mate. Whatever it is, I'm glad. We missed you." Ron said, clearly feeling awkward at the slushy stuff. Harry went to bed that night with a smile, and fell asleep a lot quicker than he had been recently. 


	4. A change of plan

**The Bracelet.  
  
**Chapter 4.  
  
It was the beginning of November. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the snow that had fallen thickly the night before, down to Hagrid's cabin, all wrapped up in jumpers and scarves. They hated the outside subjects in this weather, although the castle could get cold, it was always warmer than the icy temperatures out there. They joined their fellow freezing students at Hagrids. The lesson seemed to go on forever. Seamus kept dropping his books as his hands were numb and a rather unsightly shade of red. Harry was spending yet another lesson staring at the back of Hermione's head. She had partnered with a Gryffindor girl, and Harry with Ron. He was amazed by her, the end of her nose was tipped pink, and her hands were only a shade or two under the colour of Seamus', yet still she was working away with the new little creature Hagrid had given them. (Harry had missed the name of it due to Ron's chattering teeth). Most of the students were just looking at the creature, and Harry soon became aware that Hermione was the only one doing any work. He smiled, and quickly caught himself, and blushed. Although he had made a promise to himself to calm down these feelings for Hermione, he couldn't contain it. As he was watching her, a though occured to him. "I'll just give her that goddam bracelet. Yes....I'll just risk it. I can..I dunno, work around it to make it ok if she says no, and not awkward between us. But she won't say no. I hope. Yes, I'll give her the bracelet for Christmas. After all, it IS hers, and it was bought for her, and what would I do with it. Yes....Oh god...Thank god I've a month to prepare myself." He ran various scenes and outcomes in his head. All of them seemed unreal, this thing he's dreamed about doing for so long...and now he's planning successful ways to do it...it was weird. That was the only word for it. He was snapped out of this daydream by Ron jabbing him with his elbow.  
  
"Ow, Ron, what..?"  
  
"Come on Harry, Hagrid's let us go early, because no one's working and it's so cold....you ok mate? You were in a daze."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied, unable to stop a big grin slide over his face, thankfully unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, who were sorting their stuff.  
  
Over the next few weeks, he had many debates in his head as to whether he was doing the right thing. Hermione had been asking him what was on his mind, and even Ron had noticed something. But, as a result of the many arguments with himself, he had come to the conclusion, (again) that he would just tell her how he feels. Yes. She was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays too. Which...admittedly, could be awkward if she doesn't feel the same. Ron was going home. Which would add to the awkward atmosphere. But he wasn't to know how things would turn out, and he told himself to be optimistic...or at least to try.  
  
--------  
  
It was two weeks to Christmas, and Harry was getting increasingly nervous. He had no-one to talk to about this, so he was left with his ever-debating head. He was nervous, of course, but also slightly excited...this is the end of all these months of frustration. His mind would finally be at rest, whether it be for better....or worse.   
  
Harry woke one morning, feeling very positive about things. He was sleeping a bit better (except when it stomach was cartwheeling with nerves), classes were beginning to slow down....and it was only a few weeks till The Day. Seeing Ron had already left for breakfast, Harry dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall.   
  
"Whafh r yoo sho appy abow?" Ron asked, with a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Ron, that's disgusting. I think he meant...'what are you so happy about', not that I should give you the translation!" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just happy, you know, Christmas holidays".  
  
The three sat down and began discussing that day's timetable, when hundreds of owls filled the room. Post had, evidently, arrived. Hermione jumped when a large brown owl landed in her cereal. Taking the note off its leg with a puzzled look on her face, she looked at Harry and Ron, who were looking curiously at the note. Hermione opened it, and let out a short gasp.   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"I have to go home for Christmas." Hermione started. "My aunt and cousins, whom I've not seen for years have turned up for a shock Christmas visit, and I must go and see them."  
  
Harry and Ron were silent.  
  
"You see, mum doesn't want to tell them I'm at Hogwarts...they're not the type of people who'd react well if they said that their niece was off at a school like this. Plus, I want to see my cousins. I've not seen them since they were little kids."  
  
"Why are you upset though?" Ron added, looking at the frown on the girl's face.  
  
"I don't want to leave Harry here all alone over Christmas."  
  
"He can come to the burrow, you know how mum is!" Ron said. "Won't you Harry? Come spend Christmas at my place?"  
  
But Harry had gotten out of his chair and was walking slowly out.  
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
He heard Ron, but he didn't want to answer. He kept on walking, straight back to the common room. He barked the password to the fat lady, not caring to be nice, and ignored her complaints of disrespectful students, and marched into his empty dorm, where he let out a roar of frustration. He threw himself on his bed and wept. This wasn't how he planned it. He didn't want to spend Christmas with Ron. He wanted to spend it with Hermione, in Hogwarts. He wanted to go for walks around the grounds in the snow and hug her close to keep her warm. He wanted to spend every day until term started with her, no classes, no teachers, no Ron...just Hermione. She was killing him slowly, without knowing it. He'd been crying a lot recently, and he never used to cry. Everything was for her....Oh that stupid bracelet...He couldn't think. He just lay there, weeping into his pillow. 


	5. A Hug in the night

** The Bracelet  
**Chapter 5.  
  
  
Harry woke a little disorientated. His pillow was damp with the tears he had cried earlier, he had a headache and a blocked nose. He checked his watch, it was 5pm. He'd obviously fallen asleep crying, and slept right through. It unnerved him a bit to think that Ron might have been in to see where he was and seen he had been crying. He turned his pillow round and blew his nose. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he walked down to the common room, where Ron and Hermione, along with random other Gryffindors were sitting, some first years were whispering to each other, but most were reading or doing homework. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were in their usual seats by the fire, and sat down. Ron looked at him, and Harry saw him blush and look to Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, cautiously.  
  
"I, um, slept in."  
  
"It's ok, Harry. We told the professors you were feeling sick and had gone for a lie down, and most were ok about it, except Snape, but what can you expect." Ron explained.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
It suddenly hit Harry that they would be suspicious as to why he had been upset on learning Hermione was leaving. He looked at Hermione. What was that look in her eyes Part-Sympathy Part-Confusion maybe? He had never been good at all this emotions stuff, that was Hermione's skill. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two, before she shook her head and got back to her homework.   
  
Later on that evening, when most of the common room was empty, and Hermione was gone, Ron and Harry were still sitting by the fire.  
  
"She's not going forever mate, just for Christmas!"   
  
"Leave it, Ron."  
  
"You really freaked us out there. What's up? Hermione seemed to have an idea, but wouldn't tell me."  
  
"I was just feeling Ill."  
  
"Well, you had better get better for Christmas, mum will have enough food out to feed Hogwarts, and there's only going to be about 10 of us there!"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered, absent mindedly. Why had he reacted like that? Why did he just go crazy? Now Ron and Hermione think he's weird, and, worse of all...she may suspect.  
  
They continued to sit together in silence for a while, and, at about 11.30 Ron went up to bed. Harry wasn't tired, after sleeping all day, but he still felt physically shattered. Yeah, his whole plan would have to change...but did he really need to cry like that? It wasn't like she was leaving forever. There would be time. It may be simpler this way...he could just give her the bracelet before they go, and, if things don't go as planned, he won't have to face her everyday.   
  
"Things just don't seem to be going anywhere." He said to the empty common room. "Things happen....then they backtrack to...further back than square one sometimes." He sat like that most of the night, staring into space, and thinking deeply. Sometime in the early hours of Saturday morning, he was startled by a figure joining him. He had just finished another round of pessimistic thoughts and outcomes, so wasn't in the best of moods. He turned his head to see who the intruder was. And, standing in front of him, was Hermione. Harry was relieved, but then he noticed the tears streaming down Hermione's face.  
  
"Hermione! What's up?" He asked, awkwardly putting an arm round her. She didn't answer. He eventually brought his other arm round her and hugged her tightly. She was softly sobbing into his shoulder, and his jumper was damp with her tears. Through sniffles, she started to speak.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" She whispered.  
  
"Shhh Shh" Harry soothed. Despite being upset for Hermione, and confused...he couldn't help a small smile creep to the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. Just the feeling of holding her close. It caused that familiar ache of longing to rise again in his stomach. But, for now, she couldn't question him...she was upset, and he was doing what any other friend would do and hugging her tightly. Although, unbeknown to her, there was more love in it than friendship.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Harry and Hermione exchanged small embarrassed smiles, while an oblivious Ron helped himself to some sausages. They had silently agreed not to say anything to Ron. Not that Hermione had actually told Harry what she was crying about, but the hug had helped, and that's all that mattered now. He was in a subdued mood, as she was leaving that afternoon.  
  
The night before had completely set Harry's motions reeling. Admittedly, he didn't know what she was crying about, but to have been there for her....to have held her so tightly without there being an obvious meaning...something special burned inside him. After breakfast, he ran up to the common room and into his dorm. He pulled his trunk out from underneath his bed with so much force he nearly broke it. With shaking hands, he opened it and rummaged about for the box. Taking one last look at the bracelet, he carefully put it into a pocket in his trousers and stuffed the trunk back under his bed.  
  
He was met by Ron and Hermione in the common room.  
  
"What were you in such a hurry for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I had to check something."  
  
"I tell you, you're being a bit too secretive for my liking these days." Ron muttered. "I'm off to the owlery, I still haven't replied to mum's owl about leaving times tomorrow."  
  
Ron left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry began to get nervous...very nervous. Ok, he had the bracelet...and he had Hermione on her own...but how and when to do it was another thing. They grabbed a jacket and scarf each from the dorms and wandered down into the grounds together. It was such a romantic setting...all the Hogwarts grounds covered in a layer or two of snow. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute Hermione looked, with a red-tinted nose and cheeks.  
  
"Here, stop here a moment." Harry said in the silence. They had stopped by the tree that Harry had first cried under all those weeks ago. Hermione looked at him, and he saw a puzzled look flicker over her face for a second, replaced by that wonderful smile of hers._ It's now or never_, he told himself.  
  
"Um...Hermione...I, um...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...um...I...wanted to give you your Christmas present before you go."  
  
"Oh. Um...ok. I was sending yours and Ron's out by owl for Christmas Eve...but ok!"  
  
Harry smiled at her. He reached into his back pocket, and in a flicker, the nervous feelings were gone. He presented the little box to her, which she accepted with a thank you and a smile. She opened it and a look of....Harry couldn't quite place it....it was like a whole load of emotions at once were passing through her face at once. She seemed to come to some sort of decision with herself in a second. She looked at Harry meaningfully.  
  
"Thank you Harry! It's beautiful! Wow!" She smiled, and kissed him briefly on the cheek.   
  
"Just like you. I picked it especially for you!" Harry smiled back.  
  
"I hope you like my present now! God!....Oh look at the time. Come on, I'd better go and get my stuff."  
  
And that was it. Harry was...stunned...confused. And he was mentally kicking himself. Did she not understand the gesture? Was he not clear enough? Did she just take this as a token of _friendship_? But he had no time to think, because she had begun walking back to the castle, and he caught up with her. He had no idea what was going through her head...no idea what was going on. No idea whose fault that was....and no idea what to do next. 


	6. Leaving Confessions

**The Bracelet.  
  
**Chapter 6.  
  
An hour later, Harry and Ron were standing at the platform with Hermione. There were to be two leaving trains this Christmas, one today, Hermione's, and Harry and Ron's tomorrow. No-one really understood this, but Dumbledore is known for his strange ways, so the students had accepted it. Hermione took Harry aside to have a private word.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry about earlier...I must have seemed an ungrateful pig! I love the bracelet, It's just...wow! So...I'm really sorry for earlier, I had other things on my mind, with packing and stuff. It's just fantastic, I love it, I really do. I shouldn't really accept " She said, with an apologetic smile, and gazed at the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"It's ok...but..." Harry started.  
  
"What? Sorry Harry, I have to go!"  
  
"Never mind" He finished, and watched her smile and walk back to Ron. She hugged him and said her goodbyes, then hugged Harry, obviously in a different manner than the night before.   
  
"Thank you so much!" She beamed. "I'll see you in January! Hope you have a happy Christmas!...You too Ron!" She called over.   
  
Harry stood by Ron and watched her smile and pick up her case and drag it towards the train door. He was kicking himself in his head. She didn't seem to question the bracelet. He couldn't let her leave like this...  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her. She didn't hear him as, just at that moment, the train bellowed as it expelled air from the funnel at the front. Great. She was stepping onto the train. "Hermione!" He called. He reached over to grab her arm as she stepped on the train.  
  
"Harry! I have to go!" Hermione said, turning and smiling sympathetically. "I'll miss you both!" She added, and turned to the train.  
  
Harry stood watching her for a few minutes, having a mental battle with himself. He didn't know what he was doing. He jumped on the train. He didn't care what anyone thought. He ran down the corridor where he saw her turning into a compartment. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry...what the...?"  
  
"Hermione. I can't let you go without saying this."  
  
She just looked at him, puzzled, confused. Harry was trying to find the courage to say it. He couldn't just leave it and walk off the train, defeated. Quite a few moments passed.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" She asked, impatiently.  
  
"I....I love you, Hermione."  
  
His stomach was flipping about like nobodies business as he waited for a reaction.  
  
"Harry, I....I mean...I...Oh...."  
  
Just at that moment, a Hufflepuff prefect walked by.  
  
"Here, you're not going home on this train, Harry! Off the train, we're leaving now." He said, taking Harry's arm. Harry struggled, wanting to talk to Hermione, but the boy just walked on, with a firm grip on his arm, leaving Hermione standing in the compartment, completely stunned, frozen to the spot.  
  
The prefect let go of Harry's arm when he was safely back on the platform. He grinned, somewhat evilly as the door shut in front of him. He seemed to know the importance of the atmosphere in that cabin.  
  
Harry stood on the platform, watching the train leave. There were people waving to their friend's out of windows, and everyone on the platform was smiling and waving. Harry felt worse than before. He had said it, sure, and that was a huge weight off his chest...but her reaction wasn't clear enough, granted, there wasn't any time, as the Hufflepuff boy had to arrive at that precise moment, ruining everything.   
  
Harry came out of his reverie to notice Ron standing in front of him, staring at him with a shocked look that said "I'd better get an explanation, I hate always being the one who's confused."  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about, Harry? What did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron, never mind." He replied, and slowly walked back up to the castle, through the crowds of people, who were looking at him and whispering.  
  
"Hey, Harry, wait up!" He heard Ron call from the platform, but he just kept walking. He didn't want to talk to Ron about this, he was embarrassed enough as it was.  
  
He marched all the way back to the common room, and up to the dorms, where he collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Ron burst into the room a few minutes later, panting. Clearly, he had run after him.  
  
He walked cautiously to Harry's bed and sat at the bottom of it.  
  
"Come on, Mate, what was that all about?"  
  
"Ron....just leave it." Harry said, feeling a lump rise in his throat. The last thing he could do was let Ron see him cry.  
  
"Come on! What was I meant to think! You just ran on the train after her, leaving me there, and no-one knew what was going on. What if it had left with you on it! What did you have to say to Hermione so badly?"  
  
"Ron I said leave it." Harry said, evenly. Trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to loose Ron AND Hermione this Christmas.  
  
"Come on, mate. I'm supposed to be your best friend. Something's up. Something's been up for a long time, we've noticed." Ron said, surprisingly wisely.  
  
"Ron...don't....just..." He wanted to scream at him to go, but it was too late, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Hey, hey! Talk to me Harry!" Ron said, a little uncomfortable as to what to do, as a few more tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. After a while, Harry spoke.  
  
"I told her...I told her....Oh Ron, I told her I...I love her."  
  
Ron stared at him in silence for what seemed like hours.  
  
"You LOVE her? Harry!!"  
  
"Ron, don't. Just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't leave you, not when you're all...all upset like this!"  
  
"Please Ron. This is embarrassing." Harry said, wiping his cheeks.  
  
"Fine." Ron replied, secretly relieved he didn't have to...hug him or anything, he hated all the emotions stuff that comes along with having close friends. "I'll be in the common room if you need me....I'm here for you Harry, remember that." He added awkwardly, and as he stood up, he smiled at Harry, before turning to go to the common room.  
  
Harry sighed deeply. He stared into nothing. What was going to happen now? When he sees her in January...will she completely ignore him forever? Will she throw the bracelet at his face and shout? Will she try and put things back to normal? Will she...will she...there were just too many consequences to think about. Will she..will she say she feels the same....he tried not to think of that, because it brought a lump to his throat. He simply lay there, not moving, barely breathing, staring into space....but his mind was working overtime. Only time will tell, he thought to himself. Only time will tell. 


	7. A letter to the Burrow

** The Bracelet  
** Chapter 7.**  
**  
Harry barely slept that night, but pretended to be asleep when Ron, Dean and Seamus came up to bed. The next morning passed in a blur. They packed their trunks and went to the platform in an awkward silence. They had tried to make small conversation, but things were still weird. They found seats on the train and sat facing each other in silence, which suited Harry.   
  
"So, um...about last night...." Ron started. Harry just stared at the ground. "I...um...you know, wondered if you want to, you know...talk....about it?"  
  
Harry raised his eyes to Ron and stared at him. He considered it, he'd love someone else's opinion to help him through this...but he changed his mind. He half smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No Ron, I'm ok. Thanks though".  
  
They turned to see the lady with the food cart at the carriage door. Both boys were thankful for the interruption and bought some sweets. After she had gone, Harry opened his chocolate frog.   
  
"Can't wait for this Christmas! It's going to be really busy though, what with all of us, and Bill and Charlie...dunno where they're gonna sleep! Mum'll probably kick Fred and George out onto the sofas...she'd never dream of moving Percy...the favourite. I want to see his face when I'm head boy and I'm the new favourite!"  
  
Harry laughed. "But you don't want to follow in his footsteps, surely? Head boy, prefect...lined up for a job in the Ministry...you'd have to beat Hermione at that rate!"   
  
Both of them paused at the mention of her name.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ron agreed, breaking the tension. "I don't want to be a stuck up pig like him thank you very much!"  
  
The journey seemed to fly in after that. Harry and Ron stuffed the sweet wrappers into their pockets, took their trunks and dragged them to the platform, where they were met by Molly and Ginny.  
  
"Nice journey? How are you Harry? Ron, clean the chocolate off your cheek. You better not have stuffed yourself with sweets when you're going home for your dinner! Harry, dear, are you hungry?" Molly said.  
  
"Yeah, hi mum. Ginny, how's the arm?" Ron asked, for Ginny had missed the last few weeks at school because she had broken her arm falling down the stairs at Hogwarts, and was due to have been cared for in the hospital wing, but as soon as Molly had heard, she had sent for her to come home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She gestured to the bandage on her arm. "It's just a broken arm...but it got me out of school for two weeks!" She added in a whisper to Harry and Ron as Molly busied herself with Harry's trunk.  
  
Harry laughed, and followed Molly, Ginny and Ron out of the station.   
  
"Your father had to work but he's sent us a car from the ministry to get home with the trunks." Molly told them.  
  
They walked out to the black car and bundled the trunks into the boot. The four of them all managed to sit in the back seat comfortably. Harry suspected there had been a charm on it to make it larger on the inside.   
  
A while later, after a car journey full of Molly fussing, they arrived at The Burrow. Harry and Ron took their trunks up to Ron's room, where a spare bed had been made up for Harry.  
  
"Half an hour till dinner!" Molly called up the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the time unpacking. Harry hated the silence between them, all the more so because he knew it was his fault, and it wasn't like they weren't speaking because they had fallen out.  
  
"Look Ron" Harry started, turning to face him. "Let's not make this awkward. I'm feeling bad enough as it is."  
  
"Yeah mate, it's ok. It's just...Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"It's ok. It was just a bit of a shock that's all. Come on, we'd better get down to dinner!"  
  
They went down and sat at the table. Arthur had come home from work and was sitting at the table opposite Ginny.  
  
"Harry! How are you!" Arthur exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Mr Weasley!" Harry smiled.  
  
Molly set out all the plates for dinner. She had made a buffet...there were bowls of chicken...bowls of salad...loads of stuff. They talked about general things...school, Ginny's arm...things Mr Weasley had done at work that day...when Molly addressed Harry and Ron.  
  
"So how is Hermione?"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other momentarily.  
  
"She's fine" Harry said shortly.  
  
They finished their meal and helped clear plates. Later on that evening, Ginny stopped Harry on his way back from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Ginny"  
  
"What's up Harry? I noticed you were a bit...off at dinner?" She asked. But Harry didn't want to discuss this again, least not with Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, I'm ok."  
  
"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to..I can be a bit better at it than Ron." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Harry replied, and returned to Ron's room.   
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron made their way down to the breakfast table. They helped themselves to toast and just as Harry was spreading butter on his...a strange brown owl flew into the kitchen and landed on the table next to Ron.  
  
Ron took the note from his leg.  
  
"Ah wnderf hoo ish fwomth?" He said, through a mouthful of toast. He studied the letter for a while. "Oh it's from Hermione! She's asking how we are...blah blah...how was the train...oh, mum, Hermione is coming over two days before we leave back to school, is it ok?"  
  
"Of course, dear. It would be lovely to see her again." Molly smiled.  
  
Harry didn't share her sentiments. Ron looked at him.   
  
"You ok mate?" He asked, under his breath.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron leapt to a drawer by the cooker and got out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing a reply to Hermione. Harry excused himself and ran up to Ron's room and sat on his bed. Ron followed up a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, I...um...there was another piece to her letter...I didn't want to show you it down there..." he handed him a separate piece of parchment. It was small, and folded in half, addressed to Harry. Ron stood aside while he opened it.  
  
Harry read it. It was very short. "To Harry. I'm sorry what happened happened. I can't write things in here. I need to talk to you in person. I still love you as a friend. I hope you're ok. Love Hermione xx"  
  
What did that mean? "I'm sorry what happened happened?" does that mean she's sorry he had to have feelings for her? Or that she's sorry the prefect took him away at that moment? And "I still love you as a friend." Does that mean she's accepted the news, but wants things to stay the same? Oh god. He lay back on Ron's bed while Ron stood at the side of the room awkwardly.  
  
"I didn't read it." He said in the silence.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok." Harry said. What difference would it have made anyway? Now he had to prepare to see her again two whole days earlier than planned. This was going to be a tough Christmas.****


	8. Christmas Presents

** The Bracelet.  
** Chapter 8.  
  
_AN...Sorry the last chapter wasn't too great. I was tired, and it was a filler-chapter, Just to get across that they got to the Burrow and got Hermione's letter._  
  
The rest of that week passed pretty uneventfully. Harry and Ron didn't speak about Hermione...and Ginny kept giving Harry funny glances: she knew something was wrong, but hadn't tried to talk to him again since the night they got the letter. And Arthur was constantly asking Harry the strangest questions about muggles; "Harry, what do Muggles use this for....?" and "Harry, what's that for...?", under the disapproving eye of Molly.  
  
Harry woke with a start and sat up. It was still dark. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. He had had the dream again....he and Hermione were in Astronomy and he had knocked her accidentally and she had fallen off...he was watching her falling down to the ground which seemed a lot further down than it really is....and that look in her face...he could hear her voice "You betrayed me Harry. You betrayed me. Look what you've done," ringing in his ears. And then just as she was about to hit the ground...he woke up. He'd had that same dream a few times now, in the last few weeks. His heart was racing. He couldn't get back to sleep now, so he got up and wandered about. It was 4.30am. He walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, where Arthur's paper was lying from the evening before. Harry picked it up to read, but there was nothing interesting in there...and he couldn't concentrate. The dream had scared him so much. But the kitchen was cold at this time in the morning, so Harry went back up to bed. Ron was snoring lightly. Harry got back under the covers and just lay there, wide awake and waited.  
  
He must have fallen back asleep, because he was woken by Ron standing on his leg.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Sorry mate!"  
  
Harry sat up, rubbing his leg. Ron was stumbling over to the other side of the room.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"You coming down to breakfast? Bill just arrived!"  
  
They got dressed and went down to the kitchen, where Bill was standing talking to Arthur, he stopped and said hello to Ron and Harry, who stood with them. There was a loud crack, and Bill laughed when Harry jumped, looking momentarily petrified. Charlie had just apparated in.  
  
They spent the day talking to Bill and Charlie...hearing all their news and what they had been up to, and Bill was keen to hear about Hogwarts, and asked how Dumbledore and McGonagall were.  
  
In the evening, Harry, Ron, Fred and George went out in the garden for a spot of Quidditch after dinner. It had started snowing, which made it a bit more difficult for Harry, but it was still fun. Harry laughed as Fred confused next-door's cat by flying over him on his broom. It was the happiest he had felt in weeks.  
  
He woke smiling the next morning. He hadn't had the dream about Hermione, and instead dreamt he was playing in the Quidditch world cup, and he had won for his team. He smiled again as he saw the small pile of presents at the bottom of his bed, and looked up at Ron who had started on his own pile.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry!"  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron!"  
  
Harry began opening his presents. There was the usual from Mrs Weasley; a green jumper. But he must be in her good books this year, because there was no large "H" on the front...and she had given him a box of chocolates. He looked over at Ron, who had the same. (Although he had the "R" on his maroon jumper.) There was an extra large box of everyflavour beans from Ron. "Thanks Ron!" he said, smiling as he turned to the other presents. A quick glance over some of the tags showed a present from Ginny, one from the Twins...something explosive or noisy no doubt...and one each from the other Weasleys. Then he noticed the last tag, with Hermione's curly writing on it..."To Harry. Happy Christmas! Love Hermione xx ". With his stomach in knots, he reached for the present...which was wrapped in green paper with pictures of little red bows on it, traditional muggle wrapping paper, her parents probably got her it. He carefully opened it. Inside was another broomstick cleaning kit, much similar to the one she had bought him in second year for his birthday, but this one was especially for a Firebolt, which he now had, and the old kit was no use now anyway and he had been moaning about it since the start of term. There was a note attached to it, "A replacement...I know you miss the last one! Oh and the other present...it's just a small thing really, but I thought you'd like it." Harry looked back at the paper, and sure enough, there was a tiny model broomstick there, which sped about the room when Harry lifted it from the wrapping paper. He looked over at Ron, who was watching the broomstick with a big smile on his face, eating a chocolate frog.   
  
"Wow, that's amazing! I heard they're really hard to buy! Who's it from then? he asked, watching it as it circled around the ceiling, and dived towards his desk.  
  
"Hermione." Harry replied, simply.  
  
They finished opening their presents and went to see the others, and nose at everyone's gifts. Molly prepared the meal for 2pm and everyone tucked into a feast of turkey, sausages, salad...all the usual Christmas food.  
  
After a pleasant Christmas and New Year, Harry was getting more and more anxious to Hermione's arrival. She would be here tomorrow, Harry had been counting down the days. He partly wanted to see her, so much...but partly didn't want to see her again. There were too many feelings for him to cope with, embarrassment, guilt, excitement, anticipation, regret....love? He wasn't sure anymore. He loved her, and constantly punished himself for it. He may have ruined their friendship. With all this swimming in his head, Harry left Ron and the twins in the garden making snow-wizards and went up to Ron's room and saw the mini-broomstick, which was resting on the desk. He picked it up and twirled it about in his hands and sat on the edge of Ron's bed.  
  
"Harry" a voice startled him. It was Ginny, he hadn't noticed her come in. She moved, without a word and sat beside him. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help it now, the tears were streaming from his eyes onto Ginny's shoulder. She just hugged him silently. And they remained like that for what seemed like ages. When Harry sat up and wiped his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry...I..." he stammered, embarrassed.  
  
"I know, Harry, its ok. Now, I'm not blind...I know this is about Hermione...What happened between you two that's made you so upset?" she asked.  
  
"I.....I..." He sighed deeply. "I told her that I loved her just as she left on the train."  
  
Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Ah, I thought so.".  
  
Harry looked up at her. How did girls just....just KNOW these things? It had always confused him. He looked back down at the broomstick, sniffing slightly.  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"That's just it...she...she...I don't know. I had to go, so I..I just don't know."   
  
"Well she's going to be here tomorrow, and I suggest that you two have a talk...about things."  
  
"I know but....I can't...."  
  
"Harry, you have to."  
  
"I just....this is so awkward and horrible, but I...I still love her." he said, and started crying lightly.  
  
"Of course you do." Ginny answered. She hugged him close again...her shoulder was soaking with his tears, but she didn't care. She just hugged him tightly. 


	9. Hermione's Truth

**The Bracelet  
  
**Chapter 9  
  
AN..Yea, I've been suffering from a long writers block. I've been struggling with what to do with this fanfic in the last few chapters. I hope this works out...  
  
Harry woke the next morning in a daze. He had hardly slept at all. He and Ron got dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. Harry couldn't eat. He took some tea from Mrs Weasley and nibbled some toast whenever she looked at him so she couldn't complain. Ginny came downstairs a few minutes later and sat opposite Harry. She said "Morning" to everyone and got her breakfast and looked up at Harry with a smile of encouragement and sympathy. He smiled back and looked back down into his tea. He was grateful to Ginny for being so nice to him, and for keeping it quiet, and it had made him feel a little better about Hermione coming today, but he was still very nervous.  
  
It was lunchtime when Hermione arrived. After a smiling welcome from everybody, Ginny helped her take her bags upstairs while Molly told Ron and Harry to set the table for lunch. The girls came back down ten minutes later. Harry wondered if Ginny had said anything to Hermione about him, but didn't have the chance to ask her. Just as everyone had finished eating and left the table, Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry.   
  
"Can...can we talk?" She asked.  
  
"Um..yeah." This was it. He was so nervous. She wasn't giving anything away at all.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron before following Hermione upstairs. They went into Ron's room and he shut the door. She sat on Ron's bed and Harry moved over to the desk and sat down, not wanting to know what the next few seconds would bring. They would change things, definitely, whatever she was about to say...but whether they would be changed for better or worse was yet to be seen. He hated himself for bringing this moment to their friendship. He hated himself for falling in love with her. He noticed the little broomstick she had gotten him for Christmas, in a clear box on the desk.  
  
"So did you like it?" She suddenly asked in the silence. "The broomstick?"  
  
"It's amazing." He muttered.  
  
"Look, Harry...about...what we're not talking about..." Hermione started.  
  
"Listen Hermione." Harry interrupted, with sudden confidence. He felt that if he didn't speak now he never would. "I'm truly sorry for all of this. I know it's my fault. I..."  
  
"Harry...don't do this. Please. Don't." Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"I know it's my fault." Harry said again. "I don't want to ruin our friendship...that would be awful...but I know how awkward this is...and it's just...just....aaaaargh!" He let out a cry of frustration.  
  
"Harry. Please." Hermione was visibly upset now. Tears were welling in her eyes. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Oh this is great." He yelled, angry at himself once more, for making her cry. "I had to go and be so stupid...and now you're all upset...and..." he sighed deeply and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh Harry."  
  
She looked so small and helpless, he stood up and hugged her. He still didn't know why she was crying. She pulled away from him and looked at him.  
  
"Did you mean it?" she asked. "What you said on the train?"  
  
Harry was shocked at hearing the question that he didn't want to answer. "Well...yeah. Yeah I did. But...I don't want to. I can see how upset this has made you...and...I...I can't help what I feel." It still wasn't even clear to him, he had no idea what she must be feeling. They didn't seem to be getting very far.  
  
"Harry...oh..oh god." she groaned in frustration and sat back down on the bed. "You have to go and just....Harry...you're so..."  
  
"What?" He asked, walking closer to her. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. She took a deep breath before she spoke.  
  
"You just have to...to barge in like that...and tell me that...."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry...I just had to tell you how I felt!" Harry protested.  
  
"No...and...and this beautiful bracelet...I love it...but it's...it's too...." She couldn't find the words. Or maybe she sort of knew them, but couldn't voice them to him. She lifted her sleeve and touched the bracelet, still on her wrist.  
  
"You think it's too much. You think I shouldn't have got you it."  
  
"No, Harry, it's not that...you don't understand."  
  
"What can I not understand!" Harry yelled. Getting more confused and frustrated by the second.  
  
Hermione sighed. They seemed to sit like that for a long time, Hermione sitting with her head in her hands and Harry staring into space, waiting for her to explain. This had started out being his problem. He had felt these....these...feelings....for Hermione. He had told her. And now he was awaiting her reaction. All he could think that would have happened was that she either said she didn't like him that way...or...if luck had it...she would confess she felt the same. But he didn't expect all this. She was hiding something...but what was she not saying? Just at that moment, they were both startled by the door opening and Ron creeping in, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry guys." He said. "Mum wants me to get my washing downstairs. Sorry." He quickly grabbed at the pile of clothes in the corner and shuffled back to the door. "Sorry, sorry." And shut it behind him.  
  
"Hermione. What can't I understand? I'm sorry I shouted...just...tell me what it is. I'm not feeling all that great right now."  
  
"Oh..." she sighed. She stood up and walked around the room, appearing to be thinking deeply. She flopped back down on the bed beside him, she wasn't facing him. "I'm sorry too...I just...I was angry because...well...oh Harry. You had to go and do that to me. You had to walk on the train like that...and..." A few tears sneaked down her cheeks. "You had to just come in like that...and...and tell me you...you loved me....you....you had to go and tell me that....just when I had gotten over you...."  
  
It took a minute for it to sink in. "WHAT?" Harry asked, looking at her incredulously.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "Yes, Harry. I had spent all that time getting over you....and you just....you tell me that....how was I supposed to feel Harry? I don't even know how I feel now..."  
  
"You mean...you...you.." Harry started, but the words just disappeared. He hated seeing her like this, sobbing quietly to herself. He didn't know what to think...he didn't know what to do. This was his best friend...he wanted to hug her...but he just couldn't. He was going to ask why she hadn't told him before...but stopped himself...he had gone through all that to tell her...he knew how she felt...he had just left it too late. He was saddened at this thought...."If I had told her sooner...If I had given her the bracelet for her birthday as planned...no, I didn't know I felt like that then...did I?" he thought to himself. And what was to happen now? Was this a good answer or a bad answer? She had sort of said she felt the same...but that was in the past...she said she was "over him" now...  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so so sorry." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"I know...I know..."  
  
"Please don't hate me for being so...so..." She collapsed in tears again.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, don't..." Harry was crying now. He hated seeing her like this. He enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly, and they cried together. He thought of that night a few months ago...when they had hugged in the night in the common room, she was crying...and something snapped. That's what she was crying about! She must have been! Just like those times he had spent alone, crying for her...she was doing the same thing! At that thought, he hugged her even tighter. This wasn't at all what he had expected. All the possible outcomes he had played in his head...he hadn't considered this one...  
  
Things had just sort of silently sorted themselves out. He realised....although he still loved her...all the love was now friendship...he hated that he had made her cry...but also loved that he was there for her as a friend to hug...And there it was. It had left him. The burden of all these months...the pain in his heart since he had told her on the train...all left him. Things were clear...the great emptiness was filled...with Hermione's love...with the love for Hermione as a friend...of course, there would always be that little part of him that felt differently...but for now, he was happy with that. He smiled into her hair, and raised his hand to stroke it as she sniffled into his shoulder. 


End file.
